When Sakura Haruno Reincarnates
by Aransa
Summary: Sakura wasn't sure how it happened, but she was now here. Well, 'he' was now here. This wouldn't hold her back from living her life, nothing would, not even when the whole world seemed to work against her.


The day he was declared Quirkless was the worst there could ever be for little Izuku.

His only friend wasn't so happy over the diagnosis, but they were still friends. At least he thought so. The next years were trying for him, his friend deserted and bullied him and instead of getting angry at his former friend, he bottled it up and just tried again.

The day Izuku took Kacchan's advice to just of himself, was the day that Izuku Midoriya died and Sakura Haruno began to live again.

—

_A little girl with pink hair was crying in a park._

_"Hey" The girl startled and stared at the pretty blond girl before her. _

_"Don't cry, you're too pretty for that!" The pinkette blushed, nobody but mama called her that._

_"I'm Ino by the way!" The blond girl's face was practically glowing with her smile. The crying girl thought that she was really pretty._

_"I- I'm Sakura" She responded shyly._

_The blond suddenly began to somehow glow more. It was getting scary. "Great, let's be friends!"_

—

_Sakura stared with heart-filled eyes at the last loyal Uchiha._

_She was in a Genin Team with him! How awesome was that?! She stubbornly ignored the presence of the Dead last; Naruto Uzumaki._

_(15 min later)_

_Sakura continued her swooning over the Uchiha and suppressed the weak voice of reason in her head whispering… __**this is not what you want, get your friend back!**_

_It would be years until she accepted that her so-called love for the Uchiha, was just an unhealthy fixation caused by being surrounded by fanatic FanGirls of the said boy._

_—_

_She stood up and cut away her long hair._

_No more weakness, no more waiting to be saved. This was the real world and she would dominate this game of powers, even if it took her a decade to get strong enough!_

_Her determination didn't get her far since Rock Lee appeared and took her opponents by surprise, and then Sasuke woke up and she had to __stop him before he did something stupid!_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_The month that her Teammates were being trained for the finals of the Chuning Exams, was used to master the Chakra exercises that she knew and then expanding her Muscle power with the help of Rock Lee's instructions, whom she visited every second day for many hours, insuring that he rested like he should._

_She was exhausted afterwards, but it wasn't even nearly enough for when Sabaku no Gaara let Shukaku loose. _

_She felt disgustingly weak._

_ —_

_Sasuke's betrayal made it a must for her to get stronger. _

_The years under Tsunade-shisho did her good and her reserves were even bigger since she had two Chakra storing seals on her, not just the one seen on her forehead. The second one was just 5 centimetres over her asscrack._

_She was happy to let that be the only rebellious thing she did to her body._

_But even that didn't save her from death at the hand's of Kaguya Ootsuzuki, who was on her last moments, and as she saw the horrified faces of her Team at seeing her body disintegrating, she couldn't help but wish to have been stronger. _

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_Darkness consumed her vision and slowly but surely, she fell into something like a deep sleep, feeling the emotions to her memories of her loved ones becoming fainter and fainter until it was more like she didn't at all know them her whole life. Before her memories started to fade too the awakening happened, and she was under the living again._

_The ability to adapt at very little time was a requirement for all Shinobi out there._

_Sakura was no different._

_—_

The war took everything from her. Even any emotions regarding her parents and loved ones.

It was literal since she had died and then found herself in the body of a 12-year-old boy.

The only memories that she had of the life of the original was of the Mother and another boy, a boy named lovingly Kacchan. A boy that despised him, whose words cut deeper into the softhearted Midoriya Izuku _from before_.

It was him, Kacchan, that convinced Izuku to jump and rid the world of his existence.

The last thing Izuku saw of his secret longtime Crush was the panic-filled eyes and how he desperately reached for his hands. Izuku had smiled and confessed, courage flooding him in his incoming death.

_"I love you, Kacchan…"_

•

•

•

Sakura merged the evening of that day with the body of twelve-year-old Izuku and they became one, with her personality being the more dominant one and as such prevailing, while Izuku's shy persona was taken apart and stuffed into ridges and curves were she had no experience. Things like arrogance were covered by him and made it so that his new self literary couldn't even manage to pretend to be arrogant. Or genuinely mean.

His love for one Bakugou Katsuki was also one of the things that remained, and when Sakura really thought about it, she could understand why the former Izuku had loved him. Under all, that anger was an amazing character that any Kunoishi would jump at, at the slightest chance.

It was no wonder that it remained, Sakura had always known that Sasuke just hadn't really been her type.

Now to get through this confusing gender crisis.

She was now a boy, off course she could change that with enough time, but the whole process would be more damaging than helpful. Her only option was to turn herself into a Hermaphrodite throughout the next 2 years and train her new body to be as flexible as her old one.

It would hurt, but goddamnit she was determined to have babies!

She could get used to this.

—

_The things that really remained by him while he was semiconscious of the world around him, were Kacchan's brief daily visits and the soft, hurt words he cursed him with._

_Izuku loved how Kacchan's voice became tender and oh so loving when recounting nonsensical things, but…_

_He didn't like to have caused these emotions of hurt in his crush, but now he was getting a look into how Kacchan really thought of him._

_Izuku fell deeper in love with him every time he caresses his cheeks and cursed him for being so stubborn and all-around lovely._

_He didn't know when it started, but somewhere in his two months of semiconsciousness, he began to long for those touches to get more intimate…_

_…and Katsuki didn't disappoint._

_The last touch Kacchan shared with him was a sweet kiss on the lips; the day after, he finally mustered up the energy to awaken from his slumber and Kacchan didn't return._

_His heart hurt, but this had to be done._

—

The first time he saw his new/old mother after the rooftop incident was rather tear-filled for both.

Izuku couldn't imagine how his former self could have left this lovely woman all alone and broken, not even thinking of her while in his despair.

"My baby, my dear baby boy!" Midoriya Inko was a Cinnamon roll and her tears hurt Izuku greatly. He tightened his weak embrace on his Mother and buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

"Mama…" His voice was rough and it hurt to speak after nearly six months in a coma, but he had to tell her this as soon as possible. "…I don't remember anything besides you and… Ka- Kacchan…" He dissolves into painful coughs.

His mother was stunned in place for a moment but quickly served him a glass of water that he gladly accepted and drank from in slow sips.

"Oh, sweetie." God, he internally punched himself for having caused that broken look to appear on his mother's face. "Don't worry, you and I are going far away, and you can learn everything anew without the expectations of others."

His eyes filled with tears. How did he deserve such an angel of a Mother?!

—

The rest of the year was spent in recovery. He didn't need much since his Chakra had come with him, and miraculously, his control over it too.

The feminisation process had begun a week after he woke up.

His mother was very supportive and even helped him readily in anything he set his mind too.

They had fun watching trashy romance movies together and criticising them, it wasn't also rare to find them doing some slight exercises together after Izuku convinced his mother to get in form with him.

Midoriya Inko was slowly but surely losing the weight she had put on while her son was comatose and then some more. Izuku was determined to get his mother in form, he would not let her be defenceless.

Four months after he woke up his mother got a new job in Florida of all places.

Sunburns here they come!

—

The two years they lived in Florida weren't so bad, but Izuku had been right, they _did_ get many Sunburns from standing too long under the sun.

Personally, he thought they were it worth seeing his mother laugh in their many trips to the beach. The fact that they could laugh at each other's misery was a plus. The daily body lotion Massages were a nice touch to their day to day life too.

Having Midoriya Inko as a mother was just lovely and only eight months after moving to Florida did he finely reveal the truth of what happened while he was comatose to her. She deserved at least that much.

•

•

•

Inko blinked at her Son/daughter after he/she finished explaining to her what had transpired while he/she was in the hospital.

She was already getting confused. What gender identity did her Son/Daughter have?


End file.
